


What The Fuck Is Love: A Guide By Keith Kogane

by EmergencyExitsOnly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) is So Done, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everything Hurts, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Lance/Nyma (Voltron), Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Original Character Death(s), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmergencyExitsOnly/pseuds/EmergencyExitsOnly
Summary: Keith vows to never love after having watched his sister succumb to the Hanahaki Disease.Then came along Lance McClain.Hop on the ride to watch two oblivious idiots navigate their way through the stupid thing known as love.[ON A HIATUS]





	What The Fuck Is Love: A Guide By Keith Kogane

**Author's Note:**

> A hanahaki fanfic with actual plot and development? more likely than you think.
> 
> pls be gentle lmao it's my first time writting an actual fanfic that isn't a chatfic in a while oof
> 
> Trigger warning(s): None from what I can tell (please message me if I miss out on any!)
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading,fellow klance losers!

Love.

A weird concept Keith hasn't been able to grasp since he was little.Even now,he still didn't get why some people were willing to go through so much hardship in the name of love.It was all stupid.It wasn't logical.It wasn't worth it.

He remembers watching his sister worsened as each day passes,the blood splatters and flower petals decorating the floors of his house acting as a constant reminder of what his sister is going through.

"Akira? why dont you just ask the doctor to remove it?" Little Keith had approached his silver haired sister one day,his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Keith,I want to love," She turned from where she was crouching and grabbed his shoulder,blood running down her lips.

A wheeze escaped her lips as her flower filled chest heaved for air.

"I- I want to love.I cant stop loving her,"  Her fingernails dug into his skin,strong enough to draw blood.

"I dont want to become a hollow,please," Tears pooled in her eyes,her face expressing emotions Keith came to recognize as anguish and hurt later in life.

Fear took hold of Little Keith as he came face to face with the disraught girl who was once his kind,gentle sister.He shook off from her grip and ran off,willing his feet to move faster as he tailed towards his room.

 

Her words haunt him to this day.

 

A few days later she had died,with the girl she had loved never knowing she was the cause of this or how important she was to Keith's sister.Keith didn't hold any resentment towards her,this was just how love works.

Which was why he himself vowed to never love and keep to himself,not willing to risk even etting close to others with the exception of Shiro.He was like his older brother,after all.His family didn't need another dead child and he didn't need a distraction from achieving his dream which worked quite well for all of his life.

 

Then came along Lance McClain.

 

Lance and his stupid jokes,pick up lines and antics that he would find greatly annoying if it were anyone else.Lance and his amazingly blue eyes,and his kind,open nature.

He had truthfully found Lance at first to be annoying.A thorn at his side,constantly making everything into a competition and always pushing his buttons just to get a rise out of him when all he wanted was to be left alone.

He didn't know when,but Lance started to grow on him as the semester passed.He had actually started _anticipating_ their mini competitions, his dumb jokes,his constant presence.Keith didn't like this.Familiarity is bad.This only leads to pain.It made his stomach feel queasy,uncomfortable with the prospect that his feelings for Lance might venture more than just classmates,that he might have come to see Lance as a _friend_ ,someone he would come to care about.Someone with the power to hurt him.

He hadn't have any friend other than Shiro in years.Maybe he could _try_ to get to know him,but not so much that Keith would start to care about him.Shiro has always been pestering him about making new friends after all.

"hey man,you okay?" Lance asked him pulling him out of his stupor.His head snapped up.

Keith glanced at the clock above Lance's shoulder and guessed the concerned look on Lance's was expected,seeing as he had just stood at the doorway for 5 whole minutes looking like an idiot.

"I'm fine," his reply felt uneven,his voice wobbling at weird intervals.Damn.Stupid friendship thoughts.

Lance only quirked his eyebrow at that. "Yeah,okay I'm gonna have to pretend you're not lying here."

Keith refused to rise to the bait and stomped out of the classroom,heading straight for his locker with lance trailing behind him as per their usual routine.

Lance started loudly recounting one of his crazy stories,his hands gesturing wildly in an attempt to convey what had happened.Something about his cousin wrestling a crocodie,Keith thinks.

Finally,after what seemed like an eternity of travelling through the school halls he had arrived at his designated  red locker.

Keith hadn't realize he had spoke until the words came out of his mouth

"Hey uh,whats your favourite colour?"

Lance stopped midrant,his hand frozen in air.Lance had not expected Keith to even speak,much less initiate a conversation from his experience the whole time Lance made himself known to Keith by force.

Lance felt a wide grin grow on his face.Hah! Pidge was wrong after all.He knew Keith's walls would crumble eventually and let Lance become his friend.It only took 6 months of brutal rejections and persistent hardwork.No biggie.Lance definitely did not cry in his room during the first few rejections.Definitely.

"Blue!" he puffed out his chest proudly,parading it like a badge of honour.

"Oh,,uh cool," Keith scratched his neck and scuffed his shoes.He remembered from his time observing others that he should probably tell Lance his too and hastily added "Mine's…red."

Lance let out a snort.

"What's wrong with it?" Keith asked defensively,immediately regretting his decision to open up to Lance.

"No no,there's nothing wrong.I mean,its kinda obvious ya'know? given the whole red theme you got goin on." Lance laughed,waving away Keith's earlier agression.

"I mean,your red shoes,bag,jacket and pencil case,,ya'know," Lance elaborated further,gesturing wildly at the air around Keith when he saw the look of confusion on Keith's face.

"Oh,like how blue is your thing?" Keith eagerly supplied,pleasantly surprised that he managed to finally get this whole socializing thing going on and actually _held_ a conversation.

Lance snapped his fingers,equally excited by Keith's sudden openness.He was more used to Keith's curt replies,though this won't be such a bad change of pace. "Exactly!"

"Having fun?" A familiar feminine voice chimed close from behind the duo.

Keith jumped a little,his heart skipping a beat.

"Jesus,Pidge! Stop doing that!" Lance yelped,pushing the tiny girl away.

Pidge was admitedly one of the few people Keith would consider himself to be aquaintances with.She wasn't pushy and mainly kept to herself,the reason he likes to spend time with her.She's pretty tolerable.At least,she is,until something peaks her interest.Then its absolute neverending hell of snooping from her.10 year old Keith learned that a little too late before she found out about his love for mothman.

"Touch me again and I'll bite off your fingers," Pidge hissed,effectively making Lance freeze as he makes an attempt to tickle her.Her attention turned to Keith.

"Anyways,I'm here to relay a message for Sir Edgelord Emo Loner Wolf," She pushed her glasses up,drawing attention to her eyes.Under her eyes were prominent dark eyebags that could rival Gucci's.Now that Keith thinks about it,Pidge seemed really out of it lately.

"Shiro says he's picking you up after school.Bye loser," Pidge walked away before Keith could ask her about it,her legs carrying her forward at an inhumane speed her tiny legs should never be able to achieve.

_What does Shiro what now?_

Keith gathered his books from his locker and hastily shoved them onto his homeworks,worksheets be damned.He racked his brain trying to remember if he did anything wrong for the past 2 weeks.Nothing.Ah well.Guess he'll just die then.

"Hey,you're doing that weird spacing out thing again," Lance waves a hand across his face,snapping his attention back to the present.This is the second time Lance caught him spacing out in the span of 10 minutes.He really needa to get a grip on himself.

"Nah,I was just trying to emotionally leave this conversation behind.And now I'm physically leaving it behind too," Keith smirked at Lance's outrageous expression and walked off to the front of the school where Shiro is likely to wait for him,hearing the Jaw's theme song at the back of his mind the whole way.Huh,maybe Lance's drama queen tendencies is starting to rub off on him a little.

"Took you quite a while," Shiro said as Keith climbed into the back of the car.He hates sitting shotgun.The airconditioning tends to blast his eyeballs dry given how Shiro likes to put it on full strength.May god bless whoever has to face that attack whenever they carpool with the Holts and friends.

"Finally managed to shake off Lance," Keith mumurs,dragging his hand through his hair. "He just won't leave me alone for some reason."

"Ooh.Lance again?" Shiro chimed in,amusent in his voice.Not this again.Ever since Shiro found out about Keith's new "friend",he hadn't stop teasing Keith about it.Said it was like some generic fanfic trope.Keith closes his eyes and breathes in.

"If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting,Shiro,I will gut you.He's just someone who won't leave me alone,alright?" Keith wasn't paid enough to deal with this.In fact,he wasn't paid at all.

"Sure thing,kiddo," Shiro chuckled.Keith narrowed his eyes.He was just tolerating this guy.Yeah,it's not like Keith liked watching the stupid things Lance does and talk about.He definitely does not.

Yeah.

_Definitely._

"Where are we going?" Keith asked,his face mushed to the window as he watched the world pass by.They had passed by their apartment block.

"Altea's Cat Castle."

That definitely caught his attention.Shiro doesn't really eat out unless theres something to celebrate.

"For?"

"To celebrate your 2nd year anniversary of not getting into a fight!" Shiro grinned,obviously thinking that its funny.Shiro's lucky the powers of some holy spirit is preventing Keith from throwing his bag at him.

It wasn't long before they reached Altea's Cat Castle and the first thing Keith noticed when entering the new cafe was the comforting overall aura of the store.The walls were painted beige and a soft orange tint was given by the lights situated on the ceiling.The next thing Keith noticed was the counter.To be specific,the worker behind the counter.

It was Lance.

_are you kidding me?_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed!


End file.
